A New Journey
by highgod
Summary: Massive x-over with FF VII, X, XII, XIII, and Dissida.  Main pairing is CloudxLightning.  M of language, blood, and lemons.  Many side pairs.


Hey readers.

Highgod here coming off a fresh abadining of another story after some-odd years of no activity.

Now I'm going to get back into the saddle with a few one-shots so lets go.

Disclaimer:I do not own Final Fantasy in any way, shape, or form. Damn it all.

* * *

><p><p>

**Do you the tale? The one about the ten warriors chosen by the gods?**

_A man walk though a forest in route to the next town on his journey. He wore blue armor with white and gold trim as well as a horned helmet A gold cape hung down his back. He was armed with a sword and shield. This man had long forgotten his name, but to all who knew him he was simply The Warrior of Light._

**Each one from different worlds. Different realms of existence.**

_A man stood on a small cliff overlooking a field of wild roses. A wore a black chest plate with blues trim as well as blue pants. A blue and black belt was around his waist. He also wore blue and black boots. He had a pair of daggers on this boots, a sword on the left side of his waist, a ax on the right, and a rod on the back. A spear sat on his back under a blue cape. A bow on his left shoulder and a buckler on his left wrist. His silver hair ran down his back in a pony tail topped with a orange, white, and black bandanna. He is Firion, the Weapons Master._

**Some adults, others only children.**

_A boy walked thought a town. He wore red armor as well as red shorts. A blue belt held a dagger as well as a golden colored sword. A white cape was on his back. His blonde hair was in a pony tail under a red helmet The boy had given up his name and was simply called by his title. He is The Onion Knight._

**All from different aspects of life.**

_A man stood looking out a large window in a castle overlooking a town down below. He had on Silvery-white armor with blue trim. A cape of the same color hung on his back. His long silver hair was held out of his face by a blue headband. A sword sat on his waist. He is the former Dark knight turned Paladin and king of Baron, Cecil Harvey._

**As well as ways to live then.**

_A young man rode aback his faithful chocobo Boko as they sped across the countryside. He wore a white tank-top, pants, and boots. A short black cape was on his back. He had short brown hair and a dagger on his waist. He is Bartz Klauser._

**Men and women.**

_A young lady sat on a log as she watched a group of children play nearby. She wore a red strapless top with detached sleeves running to the back of her hands. Her legs were bare as a pair of short red high heeled boots sat on her feet. Her green hair was in a pony tail. A purple sash and cape rounded out her attire. She is Terra Branford, The Esperkin._

**Each with different pasts...**

_A man gunned his motorcycle as fast as it would go trying to outrun the airship that followed. He had on a black zip-up turtle neck as well as black cargo pants. He wore leather boots and gloves, also black. On his left shoulder was a paldron with a sleeve covered his arm, all black. On his waist was a peace of black cloth that covered hie left leg. He had spiky blonde hair that this friends often said made him look like a chocobo. On a harness on his back is six swords. He is Cloud Strife._

**And presents.**

_A man stood in front of a group of kids. He had on a leather jacket, leather gloves, pants, and boots, all black. A loose white shirt was under the jacket. Fur ran along the jackets collar. His weapon bore a resemblance to a revolver only instead of a barrel there was a blade. His name in Squall Leonhart._

**All unique.**

_A young man sat on the side of a hill. He has a blue vest and pants with a white undershirt, and gray boots. On his waist where a pair of long daggers. His blonde hair was in a pony tail and he has a monkey like tail coming from the seat of his pants. He is Zidane Tribal._

**All alive.**

_A Young man sat on a wall surrounding a small village. He had on a short sleeve yellow and white shirt under dark blue overalls, the left leg of which was cut above the knee. On his feet where yellow and black sneakers. A gauntlet adorned his left arm. With him was a semi transparent blue sword with a hook on the end. He is Tidus._

**They where the Warriors of Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. They fought against Chaos, the god of discord, and they won.**

**But at a great cost.**

**Cosmos had split her power into ten crystals, one for each warrior, to insure there lives, and there victory, thus ending her own. At the end of it all the warriors where able to say there final farewells before being sent to there own worlds.**

**But that would not be the last they would see of each other.**

**Two years later, after the final battle with Chaos.**

**One by one, the ten warriors where pulled from their worlds in brief flashes of light, only to end up in a place they all knew too well.**

**It had been two years since they last meet. Two years of wondering if their friends where alright. Two years of wishing to see each other again. But as it finally happened, it meant only foul thing where afoot. As they all stood their looking at each other one spoke up, bring forth the question on every ones mind.**

"While its nice to see you all again," Zidane said, "what the _hell_ is going on here?"


End file.
